cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of Blancos Dos
Preamble: We, the citizens of the nation formerly known as Blancreckt, resolve that our goals of common defense, an omnipotent ruler, and the preservation of our moral ideals, shall hereby be maintained, bonded and unified in the sovereign nation to be known as BLANCOS DOS. Category:Blancos Dos Article I: Sovereignty Definition *The nation of Blancos Dos is a sovereign and autonomous nation, and will be ruled by a King. *The King will hold absolute power and control over the nation's citizens, and all citizens will swear allegiance to the King. *The King's rule will never be challenged. In the event the King is unable to perform his duties, he will name a successor. Alliance Membership The nation of Blancos Dos may join any alliance that it's ruler chooses, provided that membership in that alliance is for the benefit of the people of this nation. In turn, this nation will support any action directed by the leadership of any alliance to which Blancos Dos is a member. Home Rule Exception In the event the nation of Blancos Dos is no longer a member of an alliance (either through expulsion or disbandment), all policy, procedures, and government action will be directed exclusively from the King. Article II: Duties of the King Internal Duties *The King will be fair in all his decisions, will not be tyrannical in his rule, and will take advice from his trusted advisers. *The King will keep tax rates at an acceptable level, and will adjust budgetary economic needs accordingly. External Duties *The King will protect his subjects no matter what cost. *The King will serve as the Commandant of Blancos Dos' military forces, the Blancos Dos Marine Corps. *The King will support the alliance to which the nation of Blancos Dos is a member, and will commit all military forces to the disposal of the alliance's military command at any time when requested. Article III: Duties of the Citizens Civic Duty Taxes Citizens of Blancos Dos will pay taxes on their personal income, at a rate to be determined by the King. Quality of Life Each citizen will contribute and attempt to increase the quality of life for all other citizens, through any means available to each respective citizen. Employment All citizens of Blancos Dos will secure and maintain employment, either through private business or government sponsored work programs. Military Duty Active Service All male citizens, upon reaching the age of eighteen (18), will serve a period of no less than two years in an active component of the Blancos Dos Marine Corps. Service for females is voluntary. Reserve Duty After completion of required Active Service, citizens may decide to serve in the reserve branch of the BDMC, for which five year contractual agreements will be executed and subsequently if the individual decides to remain in the service. Age Limitations *No citizen may serve in the military forces of Blancos Dos before the age of eighteen (18). *No citizen may serve in the military forces of Blancos Dos past the age of sixty (60). *Citizens who serve from age eighteen until their fiftieth (50th) birthday are eligible for early retirement with full benefits. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter *The King may make any amendment to the Charter at any time, as long as the citizens of Blancos Dos are informed immediately of any changes. *The citizens of Blancos Dos may introduce an amendment proposal to the King for his consideration. *Article 1.1 (Definition) may not be amended. The First Amendment Ratified October 16, 2009 All citizens who have reached the age of eighteen (18) years old may possess firearms in their residence and on their person, in defense of themselves and the State. Persons not yet eighteen years old may possess firearms in certain situations to be dictated by government regulation. The Second Amendment Ratified October 16, 2009 For official purposes, the National Religion of Blancos Dos shall be Christianity. Citizens are free to practice their own religion in accordance with their personal beliefs, but must attend no less than one (1) Christian service per calendar year. The purpose of this is to show their respect for the National Religion if it is not their own religion. Ratification Signed into Law by the King of Blancos Dos, with the consent of the People, KingRich Supreme Ruler of Blancos Dos September 28, 2008